


Toes in the Sand

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriwena [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel treats the family to a beach vacation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriwena [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Toes in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my Gabriel Bingo, "Summer Fun" square.
> 
> It's probably either "Chapter 1" or will have a sequel because I have more fun for them at the beach planned, but it is what it is right now. ;)
> 
> Also, if you're curious about the resort, this is the place that I had in mind: https://www.missionbayresort.com/photos/

“Castiel,” said Gabriel as he slid into the seat across from his stone-faced little brother, “we have a very serious problem with these Winchesters that we need to deal with immediately.” 

Castiel squinted over at Dean, who was disassembling a gun over at the next table. Dean shrugged and shook his head. Cas turned around to look at Sam, who was sitting in the wingback chair with a paperback in his hands. Sam looked surprised. “They look just fine to me,” Cas replied suspiciously. 

“Well they are not. This is a terrible, terrible problem and it needs to be fixed immediately,” Gabriel insisted. 

“Gabe…” Sam sighed. 

“What’s your beef, short stuff?” Dean said, carefully dropping another tiny screw onto the pile.

“Sam told me this morning that you two…” he paused dramatically, his hand to his chest. “...have never been to the beach.” 

“Well that’s true. Kinda on my bucket list. Guess one of these days we’ll get to it.” 

“Today. Quit screwing around over there and pack your stuff, Dean-O. We’re heading to the beach, toot sweet.” At the expected chorus of protestations, he held up his hand. “I mean it, guys. Things are quiet, who knows when there will be another chance. I’ve pulled some strings to get us great rooms at a lovely little resort, aaaaaand I’ve kind of already told Ro and Jack to pack their stuff, so...” 

“Yooo hoooo!” trilled Rowena’s voice from the hallway. She stepped into the room, clad in a yellow bikini top, a sarong skirt in a floral print, bejeweled flip flops, and enormous plastic sunglasses with yellow frames. She set down a suitcase. “Aren’t you boys ready yet?” 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh. Wow, Ro… um, okay. Okay, I’m in. I’ll go pack real quick.” He stood up. “Dean? Cas? What do you guys think?” He looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean exhaled. “As much as I hate to agree with Gabe on anything, it does sound pretty sweet. And we definitely deserve this.” 

Jack came into the room, a large backpack on his shoulder and a cat carrier in his hands. Oreo let out a pitiful meow. “We’re all ready,” he said, beaming. 

“You don’t take a cat to the beach,” Dean protested. “It’s like a giant litterbox for him.”

“Well we can’t leave him here all alone,” Rowena said. “Poor wee pussycat.”

Dean grumbled something incomprehensible and stalked down the hallway. 

*

Once everyone was packed, they all crowded into the Impala. Rowena sat in the front seat tucked between Dean and Sam. Jack sat behind Dean, the cat carrier balanced on his knees, with Gabriel beside him. Cas sat on the right, watching out the window and occasionally glancing over at Gabriel nervously. 

They were barely an hour into the trip when Rowena reached forward quietly and twisted the radio dial. Castiel smiled a little as a lively pop tune came on, but Dean let out a shout like he’d been stabbed and quickly flipped it back. “Seriously?!” he grumbled.

“Ach, you can’t monopolize the thing, Dean. You’ve got to let us all take turns choosing.”

“Sammy, tell her about the rules. Tell her!” 

Sam took her hand gently and patted it. “Would you like to borrow my iPod, dear?”

“Thank you, no,” she said. “Tis the principle of the thing. It’s about people not getting away with being a tyrannical whiny bawbag.” 

“Oh come on!” Dean protested. 

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I wish we were there already.” 

Oreo let out a prolonged yowl of a meow. 

“Well, I can take a hint as well as any other archangel,” Gabriel said. He braced himself with a deep breath and snapped his fingers. 

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, slamming on his brakes as they suddenly pulled into the porte-cochere of the hotel. 

“Well wasn’t that a nice roadtrip,” Gabriel said. “Hop out kids, let’s find the concierge and get ourselves settled in.”

“Holy shit, this is swanky,” Dean said in awe, gazing around. Tall palm trees waved along the smoothly paved driveway, their trunks surrounded by white gravel. The city of San Diego spread out in the distance, touched by blue, blue sky. But they scarcely had time to take in the view before they were whisked inside, their bags gathered by uniformed bellhops. 

The lobby was delightfully air conditioned, and the tall windows showed views of more palm trees, a pool and a beach beyond it, and a sea of orange umbrellas. People milled around everywhere, families and young couples, everyone smiling and happy. Gabriel stepped up to the desk and signed his name - well, someone’s name - in a flourish that Sam was quite certain glowed for a moment, and then they were escorted to their rooms.

“Alright guys, I got a suite for us three, a room with a view of the bay for Jack and Oreo, and a suite with a private balcony for Dean and Cas. And we’re all right next to each other.”

Gabriel passed out the key cards to everyone, and they agreed to meet in an hour once they’d all settled in. He tucked a few crisp bills in the bellhop’s hands and stepped into the suite.

The living room had hardwood floors with area rugs in soft blue and brown patterns. The far wall had tall windows looking out onto palm trees and grass. Through the archway to the right there was a dining room that seated six, with a glass chandelier above it, and sliding doors opening to a patio. To the left was the bedroom door; it was slightly ajar and Gabriel could hear Rowena humming softly. Sam had tossed his bag onto a side table and was unpacking his laptop and setting it up on the desk near the door. He lifted his eyes and smiled at Gabriel, who leaned in for a kiss. Gabriel brushed Sam’s hair back and continued on through the suite into the bedroom.

Rowena was busily hanging up sundresses, lining up sandals, and tucking an assortment of tiny bikinis into the dresser drawers. The bedroom floor was carpeted in soft blue swirls, and her little bare feet with their brilliant red toenails made no sound as they sunk into the pile. Gabriel sat on the wicker bench at the foot of the bed and watched her work. She cast a glance over her shoulder at him, with a saucy little smirk, but said nothing, just continued humming.

When at last she seemed satisfied with the organization of her things, she sat beside him on the bench and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Gabriel slid his arm around her waist and held her snugly against him, breathing in the fragrant floral scent of her hair. 

Sam came in and leaned in the doorway. His breath caught a little as he looked at them. “We, uh. We should get ready,” he said. 

“Let’s start with getting both of you naked so I can rub sunscreen on your fragile, pale, mortal skin,” Gabriel suggested. Sam flushed, and Rowena squeaked and wiggled against him. 

“We’ll never get out there if we start with that,” Sam said. “I have the spray-on kind anyway.”

“Mmm, I’m afraid you might be right. The last thing we need is Jack knocking on the door incessantly asking us what’s taking so long,” Rowena said. “And as for me, I have an incantation against sunburn. I’m a 300 year old Celtic witch; it’s one of the first things we learn.”

Sam pulled swim trunks from his bag and disappeared into the bathroom, not wanting to give any of them any further temptation. In just a few moments he rejoined them. Rowena was clutching an oversized tote bag. Gabriel was still in his usual jeans and button down. 

“Aren’t you changing?” Sam asked, sliding his feet into shoes. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“If you insist,” he said. He snapped his fingers and in a blink, he was attired in a striped one-piece old timey swimsuit and thick-soled flip flops, with rainbow striping around the bottoms, that made him at least three inches taller. “Ready to party,” he announced and swung open the door to the hallway. 

Jack was standing there, leaning against the wall, in blue and beige swim trunks. He had goggles with a snorkel perched on top of his head, a pool noodle in one hand and a pail with a tiny shovel in the other. “I’m so excited for the beach!” he exclaimed. “Come on, Dean and Cas are already waiting outside.” 

Then went down the hallway and out the door. Dean was standing near a palm tree, patting its trunk. He’d changed into dark gray swim trunks, faded from many years’ use in overchlorinated motel pools, and an even more faded AC/DC t-shirt. He had one of the cushy towels from the room slung over his shoulder. Cas, meanwhile, looked absolutely no different. 

“Ach, Castiel, not going to splash in the waves with us?” Rowena said with a pout, linking her arm through his.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I’m happy to sit on the sand and watch your belongings. Truly.” 

“C’mon, let’s get going,” Dean said impatiently. He started off down the path toward the stretch of beach owned by the resort. 

“Dean’s going to let me bury him in the sand,” Jack said. “But not his head, though.” 

The beach was not terribly crowded, and they quickly found a good spot a few yards from where the waves lapped the shore and piled their things there. Jack ran toward the water with an excited shout, and Dean followed him, a little slower, with a watchful eye and a barely concealed grin of his own. He was shin-deep in the water by the time Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena walked into the squishy damp sand and into the water. 

“It’s so warm,” Sam said. He was up to his waist and Rowena had let go of Gabriel’s hand to doggy-paddle to stay afloat. Sam let go as well and dove forward, then resurfaced with a splash, water dripping down his skin. 

Rowena was up to her chin now, her hair all wet and floating around her like red seaweed. Gabriel grinned and leaned back onto the salty water, letting himself float and stare up at the sun. “Best vacation ever,” he murmured.


End file.
